La rencontre de deux mondes
by Karou Dragneel
Summary: KAT-TUN: Nous sommes deux; ils sont six, nous sommes normaux; eux sont spéciaux. Nous sommes peut-être sur la même planète, mais séparés par des milliers de kilomètres. Nous avons un rêve en commun qui va changer nos destins. Eux l'on déjà réalisés et grâce à notre rencontre le nôtre va se réalisé. info: -entre parenthèse: traduction -entre *...*: action -italique: pensé


_**Salut Les amis,**_

_**Voici notre première histoire écrite a quatre mains moi c'est Élisa et mon amie c'est Emilie.**_

_**Soyez indulgent c'est notre première fics et surtout ne faites pas attention a nos fautes d'orthographe.***_

_**J'espère que ça va vous plaire et donner nous votres avis, c'est important pour nous!**_

_**Bisoubisou**_

_

**PDV KAT-TUN**

*En Asie; au Japon; à la J.E.; dans le bureau de Johnny-san à 10h30, lundi*

**Johnny:** My boys, je vous ai convoqué pour vous annoncer une bonne nou velle, commença-t-il.

_Les garçons le regardaient septique car de la part de Johnny-san une bonne nouvelle pour lui n'en était pas forcément une pour eux._

**Jin:** Nous vous écoutons.

**Johnny:** Vu que vous n'avais pas eu de vrais vacances depuis longtemps, je vous offre deux mois vacances tous frais payés où vous voulez et vous partez dès ce soir, alors dépêchez-vous d'aller faire vos valises.

_Tous en restèrent coi, ils auraient enfin droit à de vrais vacances, soudain ils se mirent à sauter de partout._

**Mina (tout le monde): **Arigato gozaimasu (merci beaucoup) !

_Ils partirent le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et sautillant, alors que Johnny-san amusé retournait à son travail. Ils sortirent de la JE, puis montèrent tous dans une camionnette. Tous le trajet fut calme car chacun était en train de réfléchir dans leur coin à l'endroit où ils aimeraient aller. Arrivé chez Jin, ils s'installèrent tous autour de la grande table et la discussion essentielle commença__._

**Kazuya:** Alors les mecs, vous voulez aller où vous, moi perso j'aimerai aller à Hawaï pour la plage, les cocotiers, ….

**Jin:** Mouais pourquoi pas, mais moi j'adorerai retourner aux States à L.A.

**Yuichi:** Ah non Jin! T'y es déjà allé, ça sert à rien d'y retourner. A temps, autant visiter d'autre pays.

**Tatsuya:** Moi j'aimerai bien visiter la France, car j'adore leur culture et aussi parce que je parle leur langue.

**Kazuya****:** A ouais pas bête Tat-chan, y parait que leurs nourriture est délicieuses.

**Yuichi:** Ah non Kame ne recommence pas avec la bouf!

**Kazuya:** *petite moue* Gome.

**Yuichi:** Bon passons u_u

**Koki:** Ok, bah moi c'est à Hokkaido que je veux passer ces vacances.

**Yuichi:** Koki, je vais te dire la même chose qu'à Jin, autant visiter un autre pays.

**Koki:** Dommage.

**Junnosuke:** Bah moi cher pas où je veux aller.

**Mina:** On s'en serait douté. -_-'

**Junnosuke: **C'est méchant!

**Jin:** Bon et toi Yuichi?

**Yuichi:** Bah cher pas trop, j'avais pensé à Rio, au Brésil.

**Kazuya:** Merci Yuichi pour ce cours de géo, on sait où se trouve Rio.

**Jin:** *idée lumineuse* Les gars, je viens d'avoir une super idée.

**Koki:** Ah parce qu'il t'arrive de réfléchir toi, haha.

**Mina sauf Jin:** HAHAHAHA *mort de rire*

_Jin regarda l'ensemble des KAT-TUN se rouler par terre et se tordre de rire._

**Jin:** *ton ironique* Haha super drôle.

**Tatsuya:** Désolé, vas-y continu.

**Jin:** Alors voilà, j'avais pensé à un tirage au sort.

**Kazuya:** Ano (euh), précise s'il te plait.

**Jin:** Chacun de nous écrit l'endroit où il désire aller sur un papier, qu'on mettra dans mon chapeau puis l'un de nous piochera notre destination.

**Junnosuke:** Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui dit une connerie.

**Tatsuya:** Pas con comme idée.

_Tat-chan venait de casser Junno en même pas cinq secondes._

**Koki:** Bon alors on fait comme ça. Qui va chercher des papiers et des stylos?

_Tous se retournèrent vers Junnosuke avec un sourire qui en disait long sur leurs pensées._

**Junnosuke:** Pff… c'est bon j'y vais. -_- Jin, où sont tes crayons et tes feuilles?

**Jin:** Dans le meuble de l'entrée, le tiroir de gauche.

_Quand Taguchi revint avec le matériel, les garçons commencèrent par écrire le nom de leurs futures destinations et les rassemblèrent dans le chapeau de Jin. Ce fut Yuichi qui fut désigné pour piocher - après une longue ''bataille'' de pierre papier caillou ciseaux – leur prochaine destination_.

**Mina:** Alors, alors, alors…

**Yuichi:** Et notre prochaine destination est… *petit beat box pour représenter un roulement de tambour* La France !

_to be continued..._

_OoO_

_Voila pour le premier chapitre tres court je sais et le deuxieme sera aussi court mais on se rattrapera avec les suivants!_

_Rewiev?_


End file.
